pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beautifly
Beautifly (Japanese: アゲハント Agehanto) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Beautifly is a black-colored, butterfly-like Pokémon. It has the black slanted point extended on its head and a grayish face with a black proboscis. It has large, dark blue eyes, its face is light grayish in color. Beautifly's body has grayish, stubby, fingerless limbs with a white, egg-shaped underside/abdomen. Its wings are very large and colorful with yellow, blue and red spots. The lower part of the wings have pointed horns and long extensions. When shiny, its wings and its proboscis are purple and the spots on its wings are lighter tone color. Its head and body is brown and its face, limbs, and abdomen are lighter brown/orange. Evolution Beautifly evolves from Silcoon when it reaches Level 10. It is one of the two final evolutions for Wurmple. Game info Game locations |type2= |rubysapphire=Evolve Silcoon |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Silcoon |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Routes 224 and 230, Eterna Forest (Diamond only) |dprarity=Common |platinum=Routes 205, 224, 229, Eterna Forest |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Bug-Catching Contest (after obtaining National Pokédex) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Evolve Silcoon (White only) |bwrarity=None}} Side game locations |type2= |RS Pinball=Evolve Silcoon |Trozei=Endless Level 19 Forever Level 19 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Silcoon |PMD2=Mt. Horn (1F-2F, 4F-5F, 7F-8F,10F-11F, 13F-14F) Lush Prairie (1F-5F) Midnight Forest (B1F-B24F) |Ranger1=Olive Jungle}} Pokédex entries |type2= |gen=III |ruby=Beautifly's favorite food is the sweet pollen of flowers. If you want to see this Pokémon, just leave a potted flower by an open window. Beautifly is sure to come looking for pollen. |sapphire=Beautifly has a long mouth like a coiled needle, which is very convenient for collecting pollen from flowers. This Pokémon rides the spring winds as it flits around gathering pollen. |emerald=Its colorfully patterned wings are its most prominent feature. It flies through flower-covered fields collecting pollen. It attacks ferociously when angered. |firered=Despite its appearance, it has an aggressive nature. It attacks by jabbing with its long, thin mouth. |leafgreen=Despite its appearance, it has an aggressive nature. It attacks by jabbing with its long, thin mouth. |diamond=It has an aggressive nature. It stabs prey with its long, narrow mouth to drain the prey's fluids. |pearl=When flower fields bloom, it flits around, collecting pollen. Despite its appearance, it is savage. |platinum=Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen. |heartgold=Vibrantly patterned wings are its prominent feature. It sucks sweet flower nectar with its long mouth. |soulsilver=Vibrantly patterned wings are its prominent feature. It sucks sweet flower nectar with its long mouth. |black=Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen. |white=Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen. |black 2=Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen. |white 2=Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen. |x=Vibrantly patterned wings are its prominent feature. It sucks sweet flower nectar with its long mouth. |y=It has an aggressive nature. It stabs prey with its long, narrow mouth to drain the prey's fluids. |or=Beautifly’s favorite food is the sweet pollen of flowers. If you want to see this Pokémon, just leave a potted flower by an open window. Beautifly is sure to come looking for pollen. |as=Beautifly has a long mouth like a coiled needle, which is very convenient for collecting pollen from flowers. This Pokémon rides the spring winds as it flits around gathering pollen.}} Stats Sprites |type2= |rbysapspr = RS 267 front.png |emeraldspr = E 267 front.gif |dpsprf = DP 267f front.png |ptsprf = Pt 267f front.png |bwspr = Beautifly BW.gif |b2w2spr = Beautifly BW.gif |xyspr = Beautifly XY.gif |xysprs = Beautifly Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Beautifly XY.gif |orassprs = Beautifly Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime May owns a Beautifly. Beautifly is one of May's most used Pokémon during the Hoenn region contests. *May's Beautifly *Aaron's Beautifly *Janet's Beautifly *Sakura's Beautifly *Kiko's Beautifly Trivia Origin Beautifly is based off of a butterfly. Etymology Beautifly is a mix of Beauti'ful and Butter'fly. Gallery 267Beautifly AG anime.png 267Beautifly AG anime 2.png 267Beautifly Dream.png pl:Beautifly Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon